The present disclosure is related to semiconductor lasers, and more specifically to laser devices that are pumped using an electron-beam pump source and capable of emitting at comparatively short wavelengths, and methods for making same.
For some time there has been an unmet need in the solid-state laser art for compact, efficient devices capable of emitting at increasingly shorter wavelengths. For example, the shortest emission wavelength of a laser diode (LD) demonstrated up to now operates at λ=336 nm, longer than desirable for many applications. Factors limiting the shortening of output wavelength include the efficiency in p-type doping and carrier injection, as well as material quality, among others. Frequency-doubled or -quadrupled lasers enable shortened wavelength output, but require precise alignment of optical components, are limited to very specific wavelengths, and often operate only in pulsed mode. Other UV lasers, such as excimer lasers, are limited to specific wavelengths, are very bulky and immobile, inefficient and expensive, and also operate only in pulsed mode.